Precious People
by 89niners-best-team-ever
Summary: Natsu and Lucy would do anything to protect and save their precious people. A simple mission gone wrong will challenge those beliefs.
1. Brown eyes, Black eyes

Paste youChapter 1 Brown eyes, black eyes

**Precious People**

_There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory- Sir Francis Drake, 1587_

Brown eyes roams around the surroundings. Surveying the damage of the battlefield.  
Annihilation stares right back into those browns eyes. Brown eyes that was once filled  
youthful vigour and pride, is replaced with loneliness and despair. Loneliness when the  
person that used to brighten up those eyes, is no longer there. Despair when that person is  
found and is the cause of this annihilation, and he has black eyes. Staring right back into those  
brown eyes. And black eyes is coming closer. Brown eyes looks around for help. There is none.  
Mages left and right lay either face down, on their backs, or on their sides. In a pool of their own blood. But they are alive. Barely.

The battlefield that was once a vibrant forest, is burnt down. Swords litter the area. With the owner of said swords is laying with them. Humongous ice glaciers is what the eyes see next. That is melting as we speak. With the cause of said ice glaciers, lays on top of them. Holding on to a girl with long blue hair. Both not moving. Sharp iron pieces is what the eyes wander to next. Just like the swords, they too are lying about. Some embedded in burnt out trees, and some on the ground. The weider of said element, lay face down. Long black hair mixed with red. Every single one of her nakama, her precious people, was down. Brown eyes looks down at her keys. Each spirit gave their all to this fight, only for black eyes, fueled with annihilation, sent them back to which they came. With the blond haired, glasses wearing spirit taking the most punishment for some reason. Only one spirit is with her now. And he's a dog with a cone nose. Brown eyes looks to her shoulder, another animal is with her. And it's a blue cat that hasn't stop crying since black eyes disappearance and arrival. Brown eyes looks back into the black ones. His whole body is now alit with blue flames mixed with his normal flames.

Brown eyes looks around more. Her nakama is not the only ones to stain the battlefield. The opposition lay just like her precious people. When the opposing force came, they were dealt with. But when black eyes came out of nowhere, our minds knew what we had to do. Our hearts said otherwise. And this is the results. Laughing brought brown eyes to look at the owner of the offending and mocking sound. The one who started it all. The one who changed the boy with black eyes to the look he has in them now. He's floating over the warzone. With his arms crossed, black hair that is caught in the wind, along with his blood colored cape. That is all brown eyes can see now. Because black eyes, with a sword alit with flames, is charging straight at brown eyes.

As brown eyes stares death in the face, she wanders back to the days where black eyes used to be her best friend. Used to come over her apartment at anytime to bother her. That gave her the nakama that now lay on the ground around her. Brown eyes wonders why she is still standing. Black eyes attacked everyone else, except her, the dog, and the blue cat. Was black eyes saving her for last? She thinks so because black eyes is charging at her with blinding speed. With flames that used to protect her, kept her warm, that was the light in her dark world, is now going to be her destroyer. The love of her life is about to kill her. As black eyes calls out an attack she knows all to well, as the blue cat yells out to black eyes, her dog talking his language that only black eyes can understand, brown eyes closes. She thinks back on the events that lead to this point. Thinking back to the day when it all started... three weeks ago.

_To be continued..._


	2. Feelings and evil plans afoot

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytale in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I wouldn't troll the fans.

Chapter 2- Plans

_It's a trap!_  
_Really?! No kidding! Why do you think we're sitting in jail!_  
_Not for us Katara... It's for Aang- Toph and Katara- Avatar, the last airbender_

_Flashback. Three weeks ago. six months after the games..._

In a small one room apartment on strawberry street, Lucy Heartfilia pulls her covers over her face in a feeble attempt to block out the intruder shining through her window. The celestial mage wanted to sleep. No, needed the sleep. The pasts months have not been so merciful on her. Knowing that you missed the last seven years while you never aged, finding out that your father passed away in those seven years before you can repair the relationship with said father, training and honing your skills so you can live in _this _world you just woke up too, the pressure of the games, being thrown in jail, meeting your future self, and the eclipse plan fiasco, you would want to sleep in also. Never before had she thought her life would turn out like this! But sleep would not embrace her. Her mind was swimming with thoughts. Has been since she saw her future counterpart react to Natsu. The look in her eyes and her mannerisms is not one meant for a best friend. It was something more powerful than that. A look that the blonde hair mage didn't want to think about. But she didn't have any choice in the matter. No matter how she tried to hold it off, to put that train of thought in the recess of her mind, it moves to the front. Because that person was now in her apartment. Again. And raiding her refrigerator. Again. Not in the best of moods, the celestial mage went to engage this person clouding her thoughts with reckless abandon. If only she checked first with what she had on before headed off.

* * *

_15 minutes ago...  
_  
A pink haired dragonslayer didn't have trouble sleeping. He never did when he came to Fairytail. He has a lot on his mind also that should keep him up at night. But he solved that problem awhile ago. By fighting. It was the only way he can think of to block out the pain of being abandoned by his foster father. Igneel. It was a simple process really. Walk in the guild, and punch Gray in the face. And if anyone else wants some, the more the merrier. And Fairytail welcomed it. Every single mage in Fairytail has a dark past that they want to forget. So they fight to forget. To let out the pain they feel through fist. Turning the guild into pandemonium. Once home, Natsu had no choice but to go to sleep. So sleeping wasn't the issue here. It's when he up and about, away fromt the guild that he thinks. Usually it's about him finally finding his foster father, or beating Laxus, Erza, and Glidarts. But for the last six months, Natsu is thinking about his partner. The one he brought to Fairytail. And he's confused by it. It was always there. He just never gave it a second thought. 'Come to think of it, Igneel said something about this before. What did he say? Oh yeah!...

_Flashback  
_  
"_**Natsu. A time will come when you'll meet a girl in your life that will make you feel things you are not accustomed to. To put it in terms so you can understand, your stomach will feel weird and... " **__as Igneel looks down on little Natsu thinking he has his undivided attention because every time the dragon talks, Natsu listens. But not this time. He finds Natsu with his back turn to him with a stick, poking a rollie pollie. "__**NATSU!" **__The poor boy jump so high that he hit his head on a tree branch that he and the dragon were sitting underafter training. _"_**Did you hear a word that was spoken to you!" **__Igneel question him holding back a laugh at seeing little Natsu curled up in a fetal position on the grassy plains holding his damage head with both hands while kicking his little feet back in forth saying "ow" over and over again. After he regain his composure, little Natsu looks up at the mighty red dragon with a pout and the meanest glare he can muster and said, "Yeah. Something about a girl being weird and something about a stomach. Is it dinner time yet?!" Igneel didn't want to press the issue. It was hard enough to bring up the topic of girls to the young boy for him. And he didn't want to do it again. He was getting a headache. So he just laid down and closed his eyes. Feeling sorry for the girl that wants to be his mate._

Flashback ends.

"Weirdo Lucy making me feel weird" Says the pink haired dragonslayer as he looks for his sandals in the mess he calls a home way out in the forest. Which is perfect for him. The forest is where he was raised and gives him comfort. To remember the good times in his life with his foster father. Putting away those thoughts away for now, he finds his sandals, puts on his same outfit that he always wears. Many guild members tried to get him to wear something else or take him shopping. People forget that he is a fire mage and the clothes burn off his body as soon as he uses his magic. He doesn't want to be like gray. Fuck that. It's blasphemy for him to get compared to that ice prick. When that is done, he brushes his teeth and is about to head to the guild but something is missing. Something or someone that is always there with him when he wakes up. His blue exceed, first partner in crime, Happy. Just as he finish that train of thought, The blue exceed is spotted, flying through a hole in the ceiling heading his way. But he doesn't look like his namesake right now.

"Happy! What's wrong? Where have you been?" Natsu question the exceed. Landing on the top of Natsu's head, the exceed spoke up. "I was at the lake Natsu. I was trying to get a fish for breakfast but the fishes are being really stingy today Natsu!" Happy cried with mock tears. Good ole happy. He always knows how to make him forget about his troubles. "Well they don't want to get ate today happy. The fishes in that lake are on to you!" Natsu laughs at his joke and the look of horror on the exceed's face. "Then what am I going to dooooo!" Happy yells with both paws on the side of his face as he screams to the heavens for answers. Trying to calm his partner, Natsu says, "How bout we go over to Lucy's? She should have some fish!" Hoping that will snap Happy out of his pity party. Which it does for now Natsu is chasing after the cat on their way to the place where Natsu can walk to with his eyes closed. With every step he takes to the way to Lucy's, the weird feeling gets stronger and stronger.  
_  
_As the duo walks down the street, many stores owners pale when they see Natsu walking in their direction, hoping beyond hope that the fire mage doesn't come into their stores. They can't handle the damage he cause. But they do respect him a great deal. People come from far and wide to Florie just to look at the famous guild that earned their spot as the number one guild. And it brings them income. When the members of Fairytail that went on that island went missing, it was like a dark cloud was hovering above the town. The heart of the town was gone. And with them, the energy, the soul of the town went missing with them. But that is in the past now. And the townspeople is very thankful that the missing group has returned. As long as Natsu says away from their stores that is. Little kids, dressed as their favorite fairytail member is seen playing around in the streets. Calling out the famous attacks that the members of fairytail is known for. A couple of girls are dressed like Erza, Lucy, and Cana. And the boys are dressed as Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, and Elfman. The costumes come with wigs for the hair colors and toys to match the mages. Like Lucy's keys, Cana's cards, and Erza's swords, etc. As Natsu walks past the kids, he sees a kid in nothing but his underwear. Natsu had to laugh. That kid was trying to be like Gray. You don't have to pay a dime to be Gray. Just go out in your underwear and you will fit right in! Once Natsu has is laughing under control, he looks up at the sky, not a cloud in sight. Today is a good day to go out on a mission. "What am I saying? Everyday is a good day to go on a mission." Happy, hearing his partner speaks says, "Why are you talking to yourself? You are getting weird like Lucy!" "Not funny happy." When Natsu looks back down, Lucy's apartment is right there.

"Here we are Happy! Let's go in and see what Lucy is up too!" Says Natsu. "Aye sir! She better have fish in there or else!" Being who he is, he doesn't use to door. That's too boring for him! So Natsu *wall kicks* up the wall to Lucy's window which is not locked. She never leaves it lock for some reason. He doesn't question it. Food awaits! As Natsu opens the window to his second house, Happy, flies in like a bat out of hell in the apartment, looking for his fish. With Natsu joining him soon after. Making himself a sandwich. Natsu was about to use his flames on the ham when a voice he knows all too well made him turn around. And was greeting with a sight he will never forget.

* * *

"NATSU! STOP COMING IN THROUGH THE WINDOW AND USE THE GOD DAMN DOOR! WAKING ME UP FROM MY SLEEP WITH YOU IN MY FRIDGE, EATING ALL MY FOOD. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Lucy says the lines that she knows by heart for all the times she had to say it.

"Lucy! Do you have any fish! The fish at the lake were being jerks today!" Happy spoke up first. Not bother at all by Lucy and what she is wearing. Cause he's a cat. But Natsu on the other hand...  
As Natsu looks upon Lucy, he can't stop the blood coming out of his nose. As Lucy is standing there in nothing but a Lacy pink underwear with her hands on her hips. With the sunlight hitting her body perfectly. Making her skin glow with the wind blowing her hair around her head. For the first time in his life, Natsu was rendered speechless. With a blush on his face.

As Lucy looks at the two waiting for an answer, she noticed that Natsu has not said anything yet to her. Happy to busy eating her fish that he found. Lucy makes it a habit to have fish in her house for the cat. As annoying as he can be, you can't help but to love him. She looks back at Natsu, still waiting for an answer, and sees blood coming out of his nose. Worried, Lucy asks, "what's wrong Natsu?" Happy pipes up, "What are you wearing Lucy? Are you trying to be like Gray?" "What's wrong with... " as she looks down, she sees, why Natsu is has the googly eyes and a blush. Mortified by this Lucy kicks Natsu out from which he came. Out the window with a 'Lucy kick' he goes. She then runs to the bathroom to get change with a blush on her face. She is happy that she has an effect on Natsu that way. Shaking those thoughts out her head that she was fighting to avoid for the past six months out of her head, she hears Natsu voice.  
_  
_"Lucy! meet me at the guild! Let's go on a mission and can I have that sandwich still?" Natsu asked her rubbing his cheek. That's one of the reason why Natsu respects her. Lucy is a strong mage. Mentally and physically. He couldn't ask for a better partner. And will hurt anyone who badmouths her. Natsu knows what she is capable of. If only he can get the girl to believe in herself. It will take time. She has only been a mage for at the most, a year. Not like him who has been a mage since childhood. His thoughts were ended as his sandwich came out the window and hit him on the head. He knows that Lucy will meet him at the guild with happy, so he heads there by himself to get the good jobs before some other mage gets them first. Little did he know that there was a job request on the board that only he can see till he picks it from the board.

* * *

In a far off place...

Minerva walks with a purpose inside a dark and hellacious manson. Fitting, Cause that fits her personality perfectly. Which has has got worse after the games. Which drove her insane. Leaving some to ponder that she was always insane in the first place. But do not dare speak on it, cause that can be their last words. Minerva wants power. And what better way to attain that power through fear. Nobody is fearing Sabretooth these days. Not after losing the games and becoming a laughing stock like the Fairytail of those lost seven years that Sabretooth took full advantage of. She wants that power back. She wants to be number one. Even selling her soul to the devil. Which in essence, is what she has done. Even giving her members as pawns for the "devil."Coming to a set of double doors, two guards opened the doors for her. Stepping inside, Minerva almost collapsed at the power this man had. The dark magic this man has. It's immense to put it bluntly. Made her feel weak. She hates that feeling. She would not look weak in front of this man. She is a woman of pride. And this man will bring her to a place she wants to be. The room is dark and mute. With the only light in the room is in the center. Where all guest are supposed to stand. Impairing your visions. All Minerva sees is shadows. Everywhere. She doesn't know who or what is in this room. That is the point. While Minerva looks around, a voice calls out to her. Coming in every direction.

"Has the deed been finished?" says the man with a deep powerful voice that demands respect. "Yes it has. Our spy has done his job well." Spoke Minerva. It was easy to get the man on their side. "Our target will pick that job and walk right into the trap we set."

"Excellent. Soon, my army will be complete. And taking the heart from the one guild that can cause us problems will crush their moral. With said heart attacking them, this war will be over before it even started."

"Yes, my foolish father and son will pay for what they did to me." Spoke another man. "Soon, Fairytail will fall, just like my guild. And I will take back my two mages from there." Spoke another man. They owe this man a lot for breaking them out of jail. They will gladly serve him.

And how is my two dragonslayers doing? Minerva asked. "They already had hate in them. It was easy to control them." Minerva didn't know how this man magic works. But he can control just about anyone that has hate in their hearts. Like mindless puppets. If there was none. He will make you feel hate. By any means. "Are you having second thoughts Minerva?" This man wanted to know. For the people that is not under control of his power, that has come to him on their free will, he wanted absolute loyalty. He didn't want any backstabbing. He became the man he is today because of a backstab. If not, they will be killed. One the spot. No questions asked.  
_  
_"None. I was just wondering. Just seeing how it's going with them." It seems like Minerva is talking to herself. They share the same views. Only difference is, this guy is way more powerful than her. "And I just told you about their status. Now, who will be the bait?" The man asked around the darkness. Wanting someone to be at the place where their target is heading to.  
_  
_"I will go." Said a man in the darkness. Besides, I want a little payback for what he did to me back in Harujion." "Very well. Go and get your little revenge. But do not kill him. And do not fail me. I don't have to tell you what would happen if you do." Ice cold is what Minerva was feeling when she heard that tone of voice the man used. "I will not fail." And with that said, he left to prepare.  
"And your plan better not fail me either Minerva." Minerva felt her heart stopped. The man was RIGHT THERE behind her. Frozen stiff, her eyes wander to the left, where all she can see is the color of blood in those eyes. To only trait visionable to her. Everything else, was darkness...

* * *

At the same time, Natsu, chewing on that sandwich without a care in the world heads to the guild, to pick out a job that is meant for him and him only. Setting off a chain of events that is about to take place...

**A/N**  
*wall kick*- Think about megaman x and how he goes up a wall. It's called "megaman x-ing it" If you still don't know, look it up on youtube if you want.


	3. Trail on powdery snow

I don't own Fairytail.

Chapter 3: Trail on powdery snow

_X-men! Welcome to die!_

_Magneto- X-men: The Arcade game_

_(Yes. He really said it like that.)_

Village of Termina

Termina was once a vibrant village. It is located ten miles from the border of Iceberg, where the trap Minerva work so hard on would take place. Which means the village of Termina is in the largest continent of Earthland. The Pergrande Kingdom. Which is why the village is so overlooked. Like a fly on a wall in a humongous manson. You know it's there. But nobody cares. And the villagers prefer it that way. Good, honest, hardworking people trying to make ends meet is what the outside world thought of the village. So the outside world paid them no mind.

Except one.

With all that being said, it was a perfect place to set up his base of operations. With the ocean to the north of the village, Iceberg country to the west, and a forest with trees as tall as the eye can see surrounding the village, with the outside world paying no mind to the village, the place was ideal to 'him.' The poor villagers didn't have a snowball's chance in hell. It only took an hour for 'him' to have the villagers under his rule. One brave man stood up to fight this tyrant. Hopping his actions will inspire the rest to follow his lead. But it was not meant to me. Armed with only a axe, he charged head first into the invading army, only to be defeated in a second. To further crush to moral of the villagers, he tied the man to a wooden post for all to see, had his family which was his wife and two boys around the age of five and ten, watch as the man was beaten to an inch of his life. But he did not kill him. He wanted the man to watch what his foolish actions did to the safety of his family and to set as example for ANYONE who wanted to play hero. As one of the lesser goons from the army lit a match and tossed it on his wooden post, slowly burning the man to death. But that is not the reason why the man was crying in angst. He and his boys had to watch his wife, the mother of his kids, being degraded in front of the whole village by some of the invading army. Hearing his wife's scream and the moans of the men as well as his kids cries for their mother not only broke him, but the whole village is well. Once done, they slit her throat as well as the two boys while the brave man cried as he burned away, joining his family in the afterlife. After that, it was easy for the man to have them under oppression. As his slaves.

His first order, was to have the entire village surrounded by a Jutsu shiki. So no one will leave to try to get help without him knowing. To have every house modified with it so he knows what's being said in the privacy of said homes. Complete control. Once that's done, he had the villagers build him a castle on the cliffside of the ocean. So if anyone, guild, army or what have you wants to attack from the back, it will take a special water mage to navigate the force through the icy, roaring waters. But good luck climbing the sharp, five mile cliff to his castle. By then, their arrival will be noticed and dealt with accordingly. If the offending army wants to pull a frontal assault, the jutsu shiki will notify their arrival. Being that the castle is all black with the forest trees blocking it from view, they will have to stumble around the area trying to find it. Not only that, the castle has a rope bridge connecting it to the village. The villagers use it get to the castle. For they are slaves. Forced to work in the castle. Once done with their duties, they use it to get back home. And the bridge was set up so they will have to be in a single line to get to and from the castle. So the offending army wants to go that route once they find the castle, it will be easy pickings for his men. Like sitting ducks. Or they can just cut the rope and watch them fall to their deaths.

"A perfect headquarters once I take it over." Thought Minerva as she gazes out into the ocean on the verandah in her living quarters while sipping on some sake that a village girl around the age of eight just served her. Shaking as she did so. For one mistake, her family will be in danger.

Even though Minerva serves this man, her selfish desires have not wavered. She is waiting. Waiting for a weakness. Everyone has them. Some are good in hiding them. But it's only a matter of time for 'his' weakness to come into play. Then she will strike. For now, she just needs to stay alive. This plan she came up with will decided her fate. Failure is not even thought of if you work for him. Do it right or die. A simple rule that anyone can comprehend. Her plan was flawless. She had those stupid little cats watching the outside of the guild plus a spy on the inside giving her intel. And all it took was a simple promised to that fool. Which will go unanswered. As for the two cats, they would anything to keep their dragonslayers partners safe. With eyes inside and outside fairytail, she knew everything that was taking place in and around fairytail. Whenever a team went out on a mission, a team of 'his' men went out to engage them. To get a feel on how they fought and to collect DNA. She has no clue on how he will use their DNA but she will figure that out later.

"Is everything set?" Spoke the 'devil' coming out of the shadows causing Minerva to almost choke on her sake and her servant to drop the sake bottle, shattering it causing the 'devil' to look her way. Knowing that she made a mistake which is turn could be a death sentence to her and her family, the poor eight year old girl was shaking in fear. With pools of water around her dark brown eyes and a pool of warm liquid around her feet. Which earned her a backhand for her troubles. Trying to ignore the pain to her mouth, the little girl stood up trying to be brave for the lives of her family and bowed low as a sign for forgiveness. She will not fail them. As the 'devil' cocked his hand back to give her another slap, a voice rung out.

"She had enough." Spoke Minerva. "I will make sure that she is punished for her actions. And I like her. I grown used to her and I don't want to look for a replacement." Minerva really did like her. When Minerva needed it something, the girl was there in a flash. It's hard to find good help like that.  
"Very well." Said the man in a deep, commanding voice that sent chills up your spine in fear. "You! Girl! What is your name." Asked the man.

"Andrea my lord." spoke the now identified girl wearing an all black maid outfit. Feeling a little better that her life and that of her family is safe for another day. Only a little.

"Go and get your tools meant for cleaning up both of your messes. Be thankful that your master has mercy for you cause I have none. You mess up one more time, your life is forfeited. Now begone from my sight." The man said above a whisper but it carried loud and clear to Andrea. Which she was gone in a flash. Happy to get away from evil man.

"You never answered my question. Is... everything...set? I don't want little Andrea to clean up anymore messes." Minerva caught the meaning. "Everything is set. I was about to go check up on my spy to see if the fire dragonslayer got job posting. Which he should since a rune on the job posting only lets him see it till he picks it off the job board. Bora is already at the base in Iceberg waiting for them to arrive with traps for him and his team. So yes, Everything is set." Spoke Minerva still looking out into the ocean. It was no use to look at him. With everything black in and around the castle, it was hard to spot him. It's like he moves around in the shadows. He can be anywhere.

"Excellent. I am going to base to... oversee this plan of yours. If you want something, you go out and get it. And I am not letting my weapon escape." Minerva had to respect that. He is not like the other villains she has seen throughout her years. He gets his hands dirty. And not waiting for his underlings to mess things up so that he is the last man standing for the 'good guys' to team up on and attack him. "Meet me at Snowhead once you are done with your spy and keep me up to date. and I will bring in some... guest with me. To makes sure it goes according to plan." Minerva didn't answer. She knows that he has already left. Getting up from her chair, she uses her magic to open a portal to where she wants to go, and steps through. With little Andrea coming in seconds later with the tools she needs to clean up the mess she has made. Breathing a little easier that she is by herself. Letting her tears drop freely.

* * *

Magnolia: Fairytail.

Kicking open the doors with his foot, Natsu makes his usually entrance. And... nobody cares. His guild mates are accustomed to it. Sandwich still in his mouth, Natsu takes a look around his Guild. It's the same one they had before the seven year skip. Mirajane working in the bar with the help of her sister Lisanna. With the Master Makarov sitting at the bar with his arms crossed in deep thought, Cana with a barrel or alcohol to the lips, Wendy with a milkshake is sitting on the table with Gray, Juvia and Erza. With the latter eating a strawberry cake. Jet and Droy getting told by Elfman about being a man while looking in a dark corner where Gajeel and levy are. One is reading a book, while the other is chewing on nails. And many others enjoying the life of being a mage in fairytail. Just a regular day in the guild.  
As Natsu makes his way to the job board, someone notices a mark on his face.

"Hey Natsu! Why do you have a footprint on the side of your face!" Spoke Wakaba. Which in turn made Natsu blush with the early events that took place in his partners apartment still fresh in his mind. He will live with that memory till the day he dies. The blush on his face was noticed by all. It's not everyday you see the mighty dragonslayer blush.

"Natsu!" Spoke Macao as he ran up to the fire mage. With both arms on Natsu's shoulders, Macao shook the poor boy causing Natsu to drop his sandwich. To make Natsu blush, something really good must of happen to him. And Macao wanted in on it. "What did you see! For the love of Mavis boy! What did you see!" And little miffed about his sandwich, Natsu moved Macao's arms away from him, not too gently, and continue his way to the job board. Gray seeing the sandwich, knew where Natsu got it from.

"When will you learn flame head about breaking into Lucy's apartment." Said the ice mage in nothing in his boxers like that kid in the street Natsu saw playing. Gray stopped going into Lucy's apartment. For reasons of the water mage that is sitting right next to him. He didn't want Juvia trying to kill the blond celestial mage. Which got Gray thinking about the woman known to cry rivers. He feels something for Juvia. What that something is, he doesn't know yet. But it's there. He was forced to think about his feelings for Juvia because of that bastard Lyon. Just because a girl that liked him ended up getting married to another, doesn't mean that he can come to his guild and take away a girl that was in love with him. That's another thing that has Gray thinking. Would he end up in Lyon's shoes? Watching a girl that loves you move on to other because you didn't make a move and kept her waiting too long that she found another? Gray has... issues with women that he needs to sort out. Before it's to late. Getting back to Natsu, "Why do you even try anyway? You know what always happens." The stripper continue his talking down to Natsu. "Because fuck you that's why!" Fired back Natsu with flames coming out of his mouth as he said this. Before a fight broke out, Erza stopped eating her cake, which is the sign for both Gray and Natsu to shut the hell up, and for the other guild members that didn't want a table to the face to get out of dodge if a fight broke out with the quickness. The two boys carried on like nothing happen causing Erza to finish her cake and the guild to let out the air they were holding in their lungs.

* * *

Nab was at his usual spot. In front of the Job board looking for a job that only he can accomplish. By doing this, he has no income coming in. He needs to eat and pay rent just like everyone else. So Master Makarov gave Nab job that he will be good at. One that only him can accomplish. Watching the job board for anything out of the ordinary. He looks at it for so long for so many years, it's like he owns it. If the jobs on the board was legit, Nab would make a big fuss about the member taking the job on the ruse that he was going to take that job. That was the sign to Makarov that the job was ok. But when a member takes a job and Nab says nothing and just looks in the direction of Makarov, that's the sign trouble. And Nab takes his job very seriously. The lives of his guild mates is on the line. He will not fail them.

So imagine the shock he is feeling when Natsu grabs a job off the board that was invisible at first, then to a solid paper the next. He has never seen anything like that on 'his job board.' As Natsu walks away with the job offer in hand to Mirajane for her to mark it in the record books as his team talks about the mission waiting for the celestial mage to arrive, he's still in shock. When Lucy appeared with Happy, and with Team Natsu leaving with Juvia trailing along without the team noticing, did Nab snapped out of his shock and gave the signal to Makarov.

The look with sweat rolling doing his forehead.

* * *

Makarov was deep in thought as he sat on the bar. His children has been attacked every time they leave for a mission for the following month. Using guerilla tactics, the attacking party would fight his children, and then leave. It was making no sense to the others, but Makarov knew something was up. He has seen it all in life. You don't live as long as he had without learning all there is to know about battle strategy. How do your enemies know where you are going be? And what time and day? It all leads to one secerno...

"_We have a spy inside our walls." _Thought Makarov. He didn't want to believe it, but the signs was all there. Hell, his own son betrayed him. And his grandson had the guild under siege. So anything is possible. "_But which one of my children has to motive to turn on their family."_ It was troubling. So when Natsu told Mirajane about the job his team was going to take and said team leaving through the doors, Nab hasn't said a word. Looking over at Nab, he was giving him that look with sweat coming off on him in waves. Acting quickly, he called out to his three children.

"Elfman! Juvia and Wendy! I have a request for the three of you!" Makarov yelled out in a tone that he rarely uses. Elfman and Wendy came over quickly but Juvia was missing.

"Where is Juvia?" Makarov questioned the people surrounding him at the bar. "She went after team Natsu. You know how she is when it comes to Gray." Answered Mirajane at the ready to give out the details of team Natsu's mission. Already having an idea what Makarov wanted.

"Good. She is doing what I intended for her do in the first place. I want the two of you to trail team Natsu on their mission. Do not let them know that you are there. Show yourself when the team is dire straits. Are you clear of your mission?" Asked the third. With a yes and the details on the mission, the odd team of Elfman, Wendy and Charla set off in chase. And just to be safe, Makarov waited for ten minutes, then set his gaze on a dark corner of the guild. Making eye contact with his enforcer. The man in that corner got the hint and took off, carrying someone under his arm.

"_I hope my children will come back home safely."_Little did Nab and master Makarov know, someone was watching them with a keen eye. This person saw Juvia leave after the target. And when Wendy and Elfman left, someone was poking his back. A small little portal with a finger coming out of it. And it was gone a quickly as it came. The person knew what it meant and who finger it was. Time to give a report.

* * *

__

Magnolia forest

She was there. At the meeting spot in the same place where the happenings in Fairytail are discussed. Sitting on a log with her long black dress, spit on both sides of the dress, high heels pumps and ugly eyebrows, was Minerva. She was talking to the two cats. What were their names again? Hector and Lector? Whatever their names are, he didn't really care. But they were talking about what the two cats seen in the sky above the guild. That was their job. This person job is on the inside of the guild. The one in the frog costume was crying with the other one trying to calm him down. Looks like they are forced take on this mission. They stopped talking once the person walked over to them.

"Report!" Spoke the witch. Like she owned the person.

"Team Natsu is on their way to Snowhead with three people following. Two under master orders and one out of love. Their names are Elfman, Wendy, and Juvia. That is all I have when you tap me in the back to meet up with you." Spoke the spy.

"Really now. So the that old fool is getting wise to the plan. A little too late for that now. The gears are in motion. Good work. Now I must leave to make preparations for these... unwanted guest. Hector. Lector. It's time to go." Opening a portal, the two cats flew in with Minerva on her way but the spies voice stopped her.

"Wait! What about my mom? Do you know where she is?"

* * *

__

"Where are going to do what now?" Asked Lucy. She really didn't know what was going on. She just stepped inside to guild and now she is at the train station. It's a good thing she started carrying a backpack with extra clothes for situations like this. She learned her lesson a long time ago. She is dress in her usually outfit that she wore at the games. With her keys on a belt, Her heart shaped whip on side of her hip, fleuve des etoiles resting on her backside, and a new weapon on the other hip. A rose whip that her late father bought her in those missing years for the birthday. The handle was shaped like a rose with a rosebud at the end of the hilt. The long whip had thorns throughout the length of the whip. Making it very deadly it used the right way. Not only for unfortunate victim that she sets her eyes on, but for her as well. Which is why she stayed up at night practicing to perfect her handling of the whip. Going so far as passing out in the middle of the forest with cuts on her arms, face, torso, and legs. She will wake up the next morning, tucked in her comfy bed with her wounds treated. She knows who it was that carried her off the cold forest floor into her warm bed at night. It was the person that has her footprint on the side of his face. It's just one of the many reason why she fell in...

"Now is not the time to think on such matters." Lucy berated herself. She is going on a mission and she needs to focus." She was ready for this. The games left a bad taste in her mouth for the way she performed there. Just thinking about her defeats drove her. She heard the jabs being sent her way. The mocking look people gave her at the games. The look of pity. Lucy hated that. It pushed her to reach out and grab greatness. To strive to be better than she was yesterday. Someone that her parents would be proud to look down on from where they are and smile. So she trained. Hard. She will not be the dead weight people pegged her out to be. She will force people to look at her besides just a pretty face and a killer rack. And it starts with this mission. Speaking of the mission...

"We are going to Iceberg country in a town call Snowhead. A base was build there not too long ago and the members of said base is causing problems for the townspeople. Our mission is to clear out that base and round up these troublemakers and take them to jail where they will face justice. But first, they will face judgement at the end of my swords if they refused to come quietly." Erza answered Lucy's question the only way Erza can. Lucy gave a shaky laugh at that. Wait. Did she just say...

"Ehhh?! Iceberg?! Snowhead?! I am not prepared to face such hardships right now!? Complain as much as she can, it was already too late for the train has arrived.

Ready for your Train medicine Natsu?" Spoke Erza as she approached Natsu, cracking her knuckles as she went with a deadly gleam in her eye.

"Nope. I got a new technique for my weakness." Natsu said while flexing his arm. Wondering what this technique of his is, Gray spoke up, "What kind of Technique. Show me this skill."

"Are your sure Natsu?" Asked his blue exceed partner. Feeling better that he got his fish from Lucy in the morning. "Last time, you flew head first into a store! Destroying it!"

"That was in the past. And besides, You will be right there with me IF I fall so you can catch me." With that being said, hands and feet alit with flames, Natsu took off like a rocket. Hovering in place above the train.

"What the fuck?! He can fly now?" Was on the minds of everyone at the station to witness this feat. With Wendy making notes to herself to ask how he did that. "I will follow you in the air." With a nod from Erza, team Natsu boarded the train. With Juvia, Elfman and Wendy going to the back of the train car.

* * *

Eight hours later...

Team Natsu made their way off the train in the town of Snowhead. Which is earning her namesake. It's like a blizzard out there. And the only one affected by the cold is Lucy. Seeing this, Natsu makes his way to ground level, wrapping his treasured scarf around her neck and a warm fire barrier around the spirit mage. Both blushed and the gesture. With the environment the way it is, you can't tell if the person was blushing or not. Following the directions to the base that was on the job request, Team Natsu was on the trail to the base, Juvia on Gray's trail, Elfman and Wendy on team Natsu trail, and Makarov's enforcer on the trail of them all with a guest he brought along. Everyone is trailing something. As the march on.

Trail on Powdery snow. And at the end of that trail, No one can seen it coming. If you are member of fairytail that is.

* * *

**A/N**  
As for Natsu flying, why not? If Arcadios, Lucy and Yukino can survive being close to freaking lava with Arcadios jumping IN lava likes it's the thing to do, why can't Natsu use his flames to fly. Like Iron Man. lol. Anyway...

What is this trap that Minerva planned for? And who is these "guest" the 'devil' is bringing with him to make sure her plan goes perfectly?

What is the use to gather the members of Fairytail's DNA?

Who is this 'devil' that the villagers call the man that moves through shadows anyway?

Who is the spy that gave out info on Fairytail members and set them up to be ambushed. And what about the spies mother?

Who is Makarov's enforcer? And who did the enforcer bring with him?

It's a secret.

Next chapter: Resistance


	4. Resistance

Don't own Fairytail in anyway, shape, or form.

Chapter four: Resistance

"_Every good person on this earth has been through something. How you handle it makes you who you are" -Chris Carter_

The Base in Snowhead. Ten minutes earlier.

The point of interest for the members with a fairy stamp on a body part of their choosing is a dilapidated, three story factory that was abandoned years ago. Dull gray in color with eroded metal doors in front of this deathtrap. It was once occupied by the less fortunate. Not so much now. They were simply killed. Instead of making them slaves, or and offer to join his revolution, even a simple hand out, they were just killed. The man in charge of this revolution is a firm believer of the phase, Survival of the fittest. This factory that now serves as a base is an ideal place for the typical run of the mill gangs. Inside the base was not your typical gang. And not a dilapidated factory at first glance. It was all a ruse.

Look underneath the underneath.

It was fairly simple. If being an indoor arena can be called such. One the first level above the arena floor, where you low-tier mages looking for a place in the revolution. About fifty give or take. They were ready for this. Ready to make their own mark in Earthland. Little did they know that they were just pawns. No more, no less. They are only there to get the protagonist fatigued. If they survive this battle, they will be killed. No need for the weak.

The second level was your mid-tier, capable mages that have a chance into making the cut. If their performance is pleasing to his eyes. But will get used as pawns in the grand scheme of things when he is ready to make his move. Their job is make their guest tattered and bruised.

The last level is the clincher. Where the top-tier mages and fighters are. Once the guest of honor get here, which he will according to the intel of others. He will charge in first. Once inside this arena, the runes will keep him in. And the battle gauntlet will ensue. Starting from the first level and so on. The last level is where the antagonist is. Which is why that level is called, the clincher.

Draped up in all black with a long trench coat that reaches down to the ankles, with an o-katana strapped on his right shoulder for easy access, black boots, and black arm gauntlets. Legs crossed, sitting on a chair, overseeing the proceedings that is about to take place. Obscure in darkness, he looks to his side as a portal opens up.

"They are coming." Knowing what he going to asked, Minerva took the initiative. "But there are... unwanted guest trailing the target."

"Snively." A short middle age scientist with balding hair at the top with a black lab coat came waddling over with a metal case at the ready to interject DNA into the shadow bodies his master created.

"Names. And how many." He may not show it, but the 'devil' was excited about this new development. It gives him a chance to test out his new weapons.

"Three sir. Names are Elfman, Wendy..." The syringes with said mages names on them was interjected into the solid shadow bodies.

* * *

On the trail on powdery snow* present

Following the fading footprints in the snow of their comrades, Elfman and Wendy quicken their pace. They needed to gain some ground. After getting off the train, Charla demanded that they head to a store for some suitable clothes for Wendy and herself in this harsh climate. With no time to prepare, they left in what they had. Now equipped with a blue snow jacket with a blue beanie, white leg warmers, and blue snow boots, Wendy looks over at the burly man.

"Are you sure you are ok Elfman-san." Since joining the guild, the nature of these people still makes her head spin. And it's just the way she likes it.

"This is nothing to a real man!" Says Elfman with vigor with nothing on but gray pants and shoes.

"Then why is your hands inside your pockets?" Question charla in a toddler jacket, ripped in the back in two places for her wings.

"...man..." Charla sighs and wendy giggles as they make haste. As Charla took to the skies, she spots two figures off in the horizon. It was hard to see within the fury of snow flurries. What she can make out, it seems like they were waiting for something.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier

As the shadows bodies took shape, they got their orders.

"Intercept and kill." And they were gone. He created some monsters. And was overjoyed with the success. Today will be the start of his destruction on Earthland and shape it to his image.

* * *

Present"Wendy, do you smell their scents?" Charla told them her findings in hoping Wendy can tell if their friendly. Odds were slim on that front. They were in enemy territory.

"Nothing. It's like they have no scent at all." Which was strange for the air dragonslayer. Everyone had a scent. "Something is not right here."

* * *

Ten minutes earlier

"Now I know the need for the DNA." Minerva said above a whisper. Never before had she seen anything like that. " Would it work?"

"That question is asinine."

* * *

Present

As they moved closer to the still figures, what they saw when they were a few feet in front of them astonished, stupefied, and mortified them.

"What the fuck is this?!"

"Charla? is that..."

Like looking in the mirror, they say themselves with dark energy oozing of them with evil smirks on their face.

* * *

"And Juvia. But she is too close to the target. Am sure you don't want to tip your hand now."

"Juvia?!" A figured said as he walked up. "Let me take care of that traitorous bitch."

"No." Spoke the man with authority. "You are needed here. She serves no consequence."

"Very well." With a bow, the figure walked away from which he came.

"Now if you excuse me, I got a score to settle with a lady with red hair. Hector, Lector, as promised, Sting and Rouge are here. Go on and find them. Rufus, are you ready?!"

With a nod of the head, the two headed of with dark intentions.

* * *

Front of the base, behind a snow hill

Team Natsu is scouting the factory over. Plotting up a course of action as five goons guard the door.

"Lets blow it up." This whole waiting and scheming was not his forte. Blowing shit up is.

"Is that your answer to everything." Came Lucy's muffled voice. With Natsu's scarf wrapped around her neck, the only visible above the shoulders was her brown eyes and blond hair which is covered in snow.

"We don't know if they have hostages in there. So we can't blow it up. Even though it looks like it's about to collapse." Came the calm voice of Erza. "We need to sneak in and scope out the situation before we use force. We need to distract those guys at the door first and foremost."

"Well, Gray can walk in front of them in the nude. They will laugh at his ice pick, and just knock them out." Natsu brought up to ease his boredom.

"Shut the hell up bastard. What made you even suggest that anyway." A pissed off Gray responded hotly.

"Cause you naked right now." And sure enough, he was. Behind a tree, Juvia had a nosebleed. And on the verge of fainting.

"Good idea Natsu." Erza then turn her eyes to Gray and with a tone that book no arguments, "Gray. Go. Once distracted, I shall come in and knock them out. Natsu and Lucy, take to the roof and find a way in. If you see an enemy, take them out as quickly as you can. If you see a hostage, tell them to wait for you in a safe spot. Make your way down to us as we make are way to you. Everyone ready?"

* * *

"Soon, I will have my right hand man. You will rain terror down on the general populace... Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

"Can anyone help me? I lost my way." Gray said while walking up to the goons in the buff as was the plan. It work. The goons were laughing their asses off and pointing to his jingleberries, hurting his male pride. It all stopped when they were knocked out with the hilt of a sword. Gray took the moment in prying some pants off one of the guards that was around his size. He had enough laugher today. With the guards dealt with and new pair of pants, Erza gave Natsu the go ahead to start his objective. With Lucy's arms around his neck with her legs locked in around his waist, Natsu wall jumped to the roof with Lucy on his back with Happy following in their wake. He wanted to fly up there but that will alert the people on the inside. Down below, Erza and Gray walked through the door.

* * *

Inside the base  
As Gray and Erza made their way through the dark quiet hallway, the path split into two. So that's what they did. They split up not knowing what or who is waiting for them at the end of this path they picked. What was common was that they both had doors at the end. With no hesitation, both open their doors and was greeted with an unexpected and not wanted surprise.

* * *

"Ready for round two?"

"Rufus?"

* * *

"Been awhile Titania."

"Minerva."

* * *

Roof

The three found a door around the back part of the factory roof. There was no one guarding this one. So they made haste and opened the door. Looking inside...

"There are no stairs or a floor here. What is this? On top of that, it's really dark and dank in there. How are weeeeeeeeeee!" Tired of waiting around, Natsu put his arms around her waist, jumped in. As was his forte also.

"Only way to find out." With the help of his flames, Natsu descended down into the dark abyss. The only light is his flames that is covering his feet. For a good minute, this went on wondering where's the hell is the bottom. Once the heroes landed, they were blinded by the sudden lights that came on. With the lights, came the runes. Keeping them caged in. Once the gang's eyes adjusted to the bright lights, they were surrounded. Everywhere they look, there was an evil glare in the faces staring back at them. On all three levels. With some enemies from the past in the mix. Standing back to back as they were approached by all sides, Natsu said the smartest thing he said all day. And Lucy agrees.

"Should of blew it up."

* * *

**A/N**  
It's not looking too good for the heroes. They just got played. Checkmate if you will. What's going to happen next?

It's a secret to everybody.

And I am shocked that I got Three reviews. I really thought I was going to get squadoosh. Not only that but three followers as well. It may not mean nothing to other authors but it means a hell of a lot to me! Hahaha. This is my first story after all and I'am just glad people are reading this. So thank you for the people who left a review and alerted this story. I hope I make this story worth your time. If not, let me know so I can improve and work on my faults.

* Theme of this chapter and the last chapter- Trail on powdery snow. Album- Remastered tracks, Megaman Zero Mythos. Give it a listen on youtube.

Next chapter is coming next week. The reason for this well, Football. The playoffs are here and my Niners are playing the Packers this week. So all of my energy will be on that. Take care.


End file.
